One Choice
by tabitha crowne
Summary: Mulder and Scully go undercover to solve a series of murders. but this time not only are they "married" but Mulder is having an "affair".
1. Default Chapter

Author: Tabitha Crowne  
  
Title: One Choice  
  
Rating: PG to PG-13 nothing bad really.  
  
Summary: Two women, one man. One choice. Please R&R.  
  
Spoilers: Arcadia mostly other little ones here and there.  
  
Notes: wow this one was a hard one to write. I have not attempted to write for the xfiles yet b/c it is so complicated but I got this thought and it was to good to pass up.  
  
Feedback: please, please, please. I want to know if I should continue this or just stop  
  
  
  
One Choice- part 1  
  
Hoover building 9:24 a.m.  
  
Scully was in a hurry. She was already ten minutes late for the meeting with the assistant director and she really did not feel like explaining herself today. She knew they were being given a new case and she wanted to hear all the details about this case that sounded a bit more down to earth.  
  
She strode in offering apologies only to see that Mulder wasn't there yet, He breezed in ten minutes later without any apologies and took his seat. "Agents" the assistant director said." I am afraid this case is not a so- called xfile.  
  
However with your background in forensics agent scully the New York PD could use your help on this. May I ask the nature of this case? Scully said. It's a murder case involving twelve people in four different areas of the city. Nothing in these cases could be a possible connection except for the fact that in each the husband was cheating on his wife with another woman. At all four murder scenes a note was left which read "one choice". Am I to perform autopsies? Scully asked. No actually you and agent mulder will be going undercover as husband and wife. A New York agent who will also be undercover will join you. As agent mulders lover/ mistress. Scully felt her jaw drop.  
  
Is there a problem agent? The assistant director asked. No sir scully responded. Well you had better go pack you have a four-thirty flight. They moved to leave when the assistant director said and agents? Yes sir? Mulder replied. This killer seems to have intimate knowledge of police work and tactics. You could be watched at any time. He will kill you if he suspects anything out of the ordinary. Just make sure you play the part. You're dismissed.  
  
They walked out of the office. Mulder, what is wrong with you. You didn't say two word while we were in there being assigned to a case that in no way even remotely resembles an xfile and you keep your mouth shut! Sorry scully but it just kinda sounds interesting. It could be fun. She almost gave back a smart reply, but then realized that this could be fun for mulder. He would get to be with two women all the time. God she felt this becoming Arcadia all over again. 


	2. One Choice Part 2 deja Vu

Author: Tabitha Crowne  
  
Title: One Choice-part 2  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Two women. One man. One Choice  
  
Spoilers: Acadia mostly. A few others if you can catch them.  
  
Notes: Well I got one request to write more so I figured what the hell. You only live once.  
  
Feedback: the more feedback I get the more I write. Please, please please with a cherry on top.  
  
  
  
One Choice-part 2-Déjà vu  
  
Somewhere above Washington D.C. 5:56 p.m.  
  
They sat on the plane in silence. Both thinking about the assignment ahead. They were to arrive in La Guardia in just another hour, there they were to be met by Agent Madison James and showed to the hotel room. They would have one hour before the briefing to wash up and eat. As she sat in silence now all Scully could think about was this Madison and if she was pretty. She knew that she should be reading the case file on her lap. But since the Skinner had all but said that Mulder would be sleeping with this woman she really didn't give a fuck right now.  
  
She looked over at Mulder who was peacefully sleeping next to her. God she was so afraid. She couldn't stand the thought that she had to share him. Willingly. She had no right to think this way. Mulder wasn't hers. She could just see Mulder kissing this woman, holding her, "playing the part". And she wouldn't have that because she was "the wife". He knew she would deny his affections. But she couldn't truly believe that this Madison wouldn't.  
  
Motel 8 room 18 New York, New York 9:52 p.m.  
  
They had gotten through the briefing fine. They had been told that they would be living in an apartment on the Upper East Side in the neighborhood where the last murder had taken place. They would be moving in tomorrow afternoon. She had finished reading her cover story. Her name was Jennifer Jones, She had been married to Scott Jones for two years, She worked as a pediatrician in the general hospital while Mulder worked with computers.  
  
She was still wondering about Agent James who had failed to show up to the briefing. According to the cover agent James Was Her "husbands" secretary who he had been having an affair with for six months. They were from Salt Lake City and had moved for Mulders "job". God she was on nerves as she lay in her hotel bed. She turned over and decided to put it to a rest for tonight, she would worry in the morning.  
  
  
  
Motel 8- Room 19  
  
Christ. He had really done it this time. Whatever he did to piss her off had her not talking to him at all.  
  
He had seen the way her face had gone pale when Skinner had mentioned what the assignment was. She looked okay when Skinner had told them they would be under cover as husband and wife. She had not seemed to like the idea. However when skinner had mentioned the whole affair twist, Sculls face fell.  
  
He had thought about it all day and why that would bother her so much. The only thing he could find was that she was jealous, but then he knew how ridiculous that was. Why would she care if he was having an "affair"? She had been quite sharp when she had spoken to him outside skinners office. She must have just been surprised the logical part of him fought. But some thing in the back of his mind told him not to be so sure. 


	3. One ChoiceChapter Three I Do

Author: Tabitha Crowne  
  
Title: One Choice  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Two women, One man, One choice.  
  
Spoilers: Arcadia. A few little ones if you can catch them.  
  
Authors notes: Well it has taken me a while to figure out how this chapter was going to play out. I am not so good at the writing, however I love to write so I'm just going to go on. Practice makes perfect. Right?  
  
Feedback: Please. Should I go on or just let it go?  
  
One Choice- Chapter three- I do  
  
New York City  
  
8:35 a.m.  
  
Scully POV  
  
She was nervous. She felt like such an idiot, here she was getting nervous because she was going to meet another agent. She met dozens of new agents every week, yet she hadn't felt this uptight since she met Mulder. And she had a feeling this would not go nearly as well. Not that she wasn't going to give this agent a chance, however judging by the fact that she had not showed up for the briefing last night or this morning she kind of figured this Madison thought this was a bullshit assignment.  
  
She had tried to find Agent James personnel file, but because she was undercover full time her file was available only through her office and not on the FBI mainframe. She sighed and looked down at the ring on the third finger of her left hand. It was beautiful she thought wistfully. It was platinum with one large diamond in the center and two smaller diamonds on each side. Mulder had given it to her this morning. He had jokingly fallen to one knee and not sparing any dramatics he had said, "Jennifer Jones, will you marry me?" She had rolled her eyes and walked off, but not before letting Mulder slip the ring on her finger.  
  
Mulder POV  
  
Scully had been solemn and quiet since the outburst outside Skinners office. He had tried to talk to her in the hotel room after the briefing. And when he had asked he what was wrong she had responded with the usual "I'm fine" and had said she was tired and he had left. She hadn't even cracked a smile when he had done his proposal. She had simply rolled her eyes and walked off, but she had let him slip the ring on her finger, and as he did he saw a quick flicker of something in her eyes. He couldn't be sure, but to him it looked like amusement and something else he couldn't quite put his finger on. And as she had walked away she didn't realize there was a soft smile playing on her lips. 


	4. One ChoiceChapter fourApartment 56

Author: Tabitha Crowne  
  
Title: One Choice-Chapter four-Apartment 56  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Mulder and Scully go undercover again to solve a series of murders. But this time not only are they "married" but Molder is having an "affair".  
  
Spoilers: Mostly Arcadia. A few little one if you can spot them,  
  
Authors Notes: well I think that this story is definitely getting better as I write more and get into the groove of writing chapters.  
  
Feedback: Please. I love to read it and all suggestions really help.  
  
  
  
Scully POV  
  
They had finally arrived at the apartment, It had taken an hour and a half and to be honest Scully really did not feel well and she just wanted to get inside and go to bed for awhile. She had a pounding headache already when Mulder reminded her that although this apartment was furnished and did have a bed ready she had to wait up until they met the other part of their undercover team. "Oh god" she said, "can it wait?" "Sorry Scully" Mulder said, and he really looked sorry, "we were supposed to meet her last night and since we work tomorrow we have to meet her today" "Fine" she replied in a tone that indicated that was the last thing it was "we'll meet her today". They walked up to the building and buzzed for the manager. He buzzed them right in and took them up to show them the apartment. They walked into apartment 56 and Scully was quite impressed. It was a very nice apartment. It had hardwood floors and high ceilings. The kitchen and dining room were one big space on the right. There was a living room on the left with a large window, which overlooked a pond. Down the hall there was a spare bedroom and a bathroom and at the end of the hall there was a spiral staircase that led up to the master bedroom and bathroom. The manager excused himself when the reached the stairs and whispered some thing to Mulder. Mulder looked amused and the two shared a laugh. "Mulder" she said when she heard the door close "what did he say"? "Nothing" "sure, what ever" she replied crossly. As Scully said this they herd a knock at the door.  
  
Molder POV  
  
Scully had been really irritable today. Whatever he did to her or to annoy her must have been among the most heinous of things because Scully was hardly speaking to him. He thought about asking if he could carry her over the threshold, but she was already not feeling well and when he had reminded her they still had to meet Agent James she had looked like she was either going to cry or kill him. The manager had left after telling Mulder that he would let him and his wife look at the bedroom alone, while raising his eyebrows in that "your going to get some" fashion. Scully had asked what he said and then had gotten noticeably more pissed when he hadn't said. Now there was a knock on the door and Mulder went to answer it. He opened the door and there stood a very, very attractive woman. She had long, dark brown hair, bright green eyes, long legs and very large breasts. She stuck out her hand, gave Mulder a big smile and said, "Hi I'm looking for Fox Mulder" "That's me" Mulder replied. Her smile grew quite a bit wider "well" she said, "this assignment should be interesting". 


End file.
